Signal processing, such as still or video image signal processing, often involves one or more digital signal processors for processing data from memory. For example, a single digital signal processor having an embedded microprocessor controller, or multiple digital signal processors in a master/slave relationship have been used. As a result, the data manipulated by such a digital signal processor may be stored in registers external to, but accessible by the processor in order to perform the desired manipulation.